


My Awakening

by SakuraNights



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, based on a comic post on twitter, first time going super sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNights/pseuds/SakuraNights
Summary: Saving his home and friends had become the norm. But after eliminating a danger that threatens the very Earth itself, Sonic comes to a realization.





	My Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a comic by nARTizilda on Twitter: https://twitter.com/nARTizilda/status/1109616250211258368  
> The music that inspired them to create this comic was so beautiful, I wrote this in a collective span of about 15-30 minutes. I just couldn't help myself. :)
> 
> Give the artist some love, and enjoy!

_ “The Savior of the World.” _

What a foreign concept.

 

Saving his friends and protecting his home was something Sonic had always done without hesitation. And it was usually pretty easy, too. The greater the threat, the bigger and better the challenge, he’d thought. Often, it was more or less just a game to him.

 

This, however, went far beyond that shallow scope.

 

The power of the Chaos Emeralds was invigorating, and pulsed almost uncontrollably just beneath his skin. Flying, ducking, and weaving through fiery blasts and broken machinery, too fast and yet not fast enough all at once. Colors burst in his vision with every twist and turn, and sparking electric wires whipped and singed his fur as he flew by, each tendril standing on end from the contact.

The golden wisps of Sonic’s super form prevented further unnecessary injury, but its energy was quickly draining away. His job here was complete. All he needed to do now was make it out of the huge metal ship safely.

The threat this time had been too close for comfort: a titanic, gun-like structure in space that had its crosshairs aimed directly at Earth. As if by fate, in that desperate moment, the Chaos Emeralds had resonated with Sonic, stirring within him a power he himself was unaware of. And as the structure erupted into a chorus of explosions around him, his mind was a blur, with hardly a coherent thought except for one: escape.

 

Flying directionless, a dead-end quickly came into view. Flames were already nipping at his heels, and with no time to think, Sonic braced himself and mustered as much speed as possible.

Doubtlessly thanks to his newfound super powers, he tore through the metal wall with ease, and he slowed to a stop to catch his breath. The last of the explosions caught within the metal walls and sank ever slowly with the rest of the destroyed cannon.

 

And now, between the ringing in his ears and the sudden silence that enveloped him, he found himself face-to-face with the Earth and its beautiful, majestic glory. How small he was in comparison....

And yet, with this single act of courage, billions of lives had been saved. The span of only a few very small minutes had been the difference between life and death to everyone he knew and everyone he had yet to know.

 

The adrenaline rush from the fight and subsequent flight had left Sonic worn and utterly breathless. He glanced down at his hands, still trembling from the excess of energy, then looked back to the Earth. 

 

_ This is it. _

_ This is my… _

 

_ Awakening. _

 

The blue planet seemingly glowed with life of its own. And with the rising sun just beyond its horizon, it bestowed to him a task that weighed mightily upon his shoulders. A badge of honor that held the weight of the world, in an almost literal sense.

  
  


_ “The Savior of the World.” _

What a foreign concept.

But maybe it wasn’t so unthinkable after all.


End file.
